


but we're the gladiators

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Like Immediately, Secret Relationship, Smut, axg week 2020, boxing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: the night before one of arya’s fightsday 2: got your back
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	but we're the gladiators

**And the cry goes out**  
**They lose their minds for us, and how it plays out**  
**Now we're in the ring and we're coming for blood**

**You could try and take us**  
**But we're the gladiators**  
**Everyone a rager**  
**But secretly they're saviors**  
**Glory and gore go hand in hand**  
**That's why we're making headlines**

**Glory and Gore ~ Lorde**

Gendry always knew Arya was strong. Short and lithe and strong. But watching it is a completely different experience compared to having Arya’s legs wrapped around his neck, the muscles in her thighs crushing his head with every flick of his tongue. 

She digs her nails into his scalp, but Gendry does his best to ignore it. He runs his hands up her hips squeezing them everytime she bucks up a little too hard. 

He pries one of her thighs away from his head and presses it into the couch. She squirms and bites down on her wrist to muffle a moan.

* * *

He brushes his fingers over her knee and she lets out a laugh and pulls away. She’s been boxing for the past eighteen years, and she’s a champion, but it gives Gendry an overwhelming sense of pride to know that he can make her giggle. (And moan.)

He kisses her hip and she brushes her fingers through his hair. Her cheeks are still red and she gives him a small smile. 

“Are you nervous?” He asks. He props his chin up on her stomach and looks up at her. 

She furrows her brows a bit. “About what?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

She nods a little. 

“I got your back,” he promises. “I can’t be in the ring, but I am your coach. I’ll be there.”

She sits up and leans towards him. “Kiss me.”

Gendry obligues, and rolls her on top of him. 

* * *

“Why are you going so soon?”

He smiles a little and pulls up his jeans. “You know why.” 

“i want you to stay for a little while longer,” she says. She gives him her pitiful look and Gendry leans down to kiss her. 

“I have to go.” He presses another kiss to her lips. She slides her hands up his belly and Gendry steps away. “I _have_ to go. It’s midnight already.” 

“I don’t care anymore. The press has been saying whatever they want about me for years.”

“I care,” he says and picks up his shirt.

“Why? They’re just looking for scraps. We might as well let them write something true for once.”

Gendry rolls his eyes at her and has to lean down for another kiss. He brushes his hands over her tits and can’t keep himself from laughing a little as he steps away. “I’ll leave you with something.” 

“You’re an asshole,” she mutters. 

“I know. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

“Maybe I’ll just fight you instead of the Waif.”

He turns and gives her a smile. “Goodnight, Arya.”


End file.
